paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's secret
It was an another sunny day at Adventure Bay and all the pups were playing football,all ecxept one,Chase.He was in his pup house thinking. Chase(in his thought):Men,dad shoudn't have done that,he wouldn't be where he is.(to himself)I may need a walk. While he was walking,his best friend Marshall saw him walking and decided to talk to him.He knew that if there was a problem his best friend and himself would discuss it.He would anything for his friends,they were family to him. Marshall:Hey Chase,is something bothering you? Chase:No,im alright Marshall Marshall knew Chase was hiding something from him. Marshall:I know you are lying.Say the truth Chase. Chase:Okay,something is bothering me.But its about my past,which you don't know nothing about so... Marshall:Okay,see you later bye! Chase:Bye Marshall. Then Chase let out a sad sigh and continued walking.When he reached the cliff he lifted his head looking to the sky.His eyes were filled up with tears.But he hold the tears back.Skye suddenly saw him passing by and went close to him. Skye:Chase,are you okay? Chase(In his thought):C'mon Skye,why now? Chase:I'm okay Skye,just thinking. Skye:Chase your eyes are filled with tears.(She put her paw on his shoulder)Where you crying? Chase(almost ready to cry):I told you,I'm okay. Skye:Chase I don't think so.Tell me what's wrong.You can count on me.I'll always be here for you. Chase:Its about my past,a wrong move my dad made.You wouldn't understand... Skye:Okay Chase,I'll leave now.See you later. Chase:Bye Skye Skye:Oh,we are watching Apolo the super pup marathon tonight.Forgot to tell you. Chase:Okay,see you then Skye. Chase then returned to his thoughts.Chase can surely take care of himself,but could he take care of the other pups when danger was about to arrive?Could he protect them from his past?This two questions were in his mind.He knew he might wasn't able of defending his friends. Ryder:Chase hurry up, the marathon is about to begin c'mon. Chase:I'm coming Ryder sir. Ryder:Okay, we will be waiting for you inside. Chase succeded,on trying not to show his feelings to either Ryder or Skye.Because then things would take a totaly different turning.Chase then decided to join the others.The pups,(including him)couldn't miss an episode from their favourite show.Especially Rubble and Marshall.They were the bigest fans of the show.They wouldn't miss an episode. Rubble:When will it begin Ryder,I can't wait anymore! Ryder:In about 5 minutes Rubble.I know you can't wait,but be passious.So is the popcorn ready? Zuma:Yes,and its very tasty.I tastied it,and its just awesome. Rocky:Hey Chase what took you so long. Chase:I was just thinking. Rocky:Oh,okay then.Come have a seat. Chase then sat next to Skye.He had a crush on her,since the day he met her.Of course Skye liked him too,but Chase didn't know it.They both had feelings for each other,but they didn't know when would the correct time be. Skye(whispering):Hey Chase. Chase(whispering):Hey Skye.Do you know when will the marathon begin? Skye:In about 4 minutes. Chase:Okay. After 4 minutes Ryder:Pups the show is about to begin. Rubble:Finnaly it seemed like forever. Marshall:I agree. Ryder loved seeing his pups having fun.It made him happy. When the marathon ended,the pups were all tired.They all went straight to sleep,because the marathon was 1:30 hour long.All of them went to sleep ecxept Chase.Skye wasn't actually sleeping,she had her eyes opened.Chase went out for a walk.He thought everybody went to sleep,but he was mistaken.Skye saw him outside and got up,but had second thoughts. Chase:Well,this night was interesting. Skye:It was. Chase almost got a heart attack.When he turned around and saw it was Skye,his heart was filled with butterflies. Chase:Skye you scared me! Skye:Sorry. Chas:Its okay.Just don't do that. Skye:I won't. Skye:So? Chase:So?You want to learn about my past.Am I guessing right? Skye:Yes. Chase:So,what do you want to learn? Skye:I want to know,what made you cried back in the cliff? Chase:I wasn't crying... Skye:I know(In an sarcastic way) Chase:Okay,I'll tell you.I cried because,I remembered,about my dad.I remembered,when I saw him dye in front of my eyes.I was young and i couldn't do nothing.My brother and sister had runaway,but I didn't.When I saw his murderer throwing him to the fire,I was filled with tears.I said to myself since that day,that I would take my revenge.But that day was the last one I had seen the murderer. Chase's eyes were filled with tears.He couldn't help it though.Every time his dad comes to his mind,he wishes he could had done something. Skye:Chase...I didn't know.I am so sorry.(Then she hugged him) Chase:I was too young to do something.I was socked when it happened.I couldn't beleive,why he would do such a thing.But there are more bad news. Skye:What news? Chase:When I was controling traffic,I saw that murderer.I couldn't beleive it.I can't handle such pressure. Skye:Why? Chase:Because,he is coming to find and kill me too.And since you are my friends,he will kill you guys too. Skye then started shaking in fear.Chase then went close to her and told her: Chase:Everything will be alright Skye,I will protect all of you. Skye:Okay.But can I sleep with you Chase tonight?I'm afraid of that guy. Chase:Of course you can. Chase knew that danger had arrived.He couldn't protect his dad,but can he protect his family,his friends? Chase and Skye went to sleep.Skye was afraid of that murderer,but she knew,that Chase would do everything,and I mean everything to protect his family,his friends from the danger.She felt safe close to him.When they got in Chase's pup house,she thought,thatt it was the right time to tell him. Skye:Chase,I have to tell you something. Chase:Yes? Skye:I like you Chase,since the first day I met you. Chase:I like you too Skye.Since day one.When I get close to you,I feel my hart filled with butterflies Skye:Me too Chase.Goodnight,babe Chase:Godnight too baby. Then they both went to sleep.They were both tired as the other pups.But Marshall listened the I like you said by Skye and Chase too.Then before,he went to sleep he said to himself: Marshall:Well done Chase.I'm really proud of you. The next morning,things weren't like the previous.Chase as usual,was the first,to wake up.He woke up Skye too. Chase:Wake up Skye,Its a new day. Skye:A new danger will arrive. Chase:I told that I will protect you,I won't let anything hurt any of you.I promise anything will be alright. Skye:I hope so. Then Chase went to wake up the other pups. Chase:Wake up every pup. Then every pup woke up,ecxept two.Rubble and Marshall.Skye as usual woke up these two. *Spoon noise* Rubble:Is breakfast ready. Marshall:Yay breakfast is ready!Let's eat. Then all the pups laughed. Ryder:Pups breakfast is ready! Rubble:Finnaly! When the pups ate their breakfast,they continued their day.Four of the pups,Rocky,Zuma,Rubble and Marshall played footbal.Chase and Skye,went to the edge of the cliff to speak. Chase:So Skye,are you still afraid of the murderer? Skye:Yes,I don't know what will he do.I will stay close to you,untill its all finished. Chase:Don't be afraid.Oh and he's name is Fred. Skye:He was that murderer? Chase:Yes,that's his name. Skye:Ecxept Fred,this its the best day to be together. Chase:You are right.I think stress got over me Then Skye licked his cheeck and Chase kissed her. Chase:Why don't we go play soccer? Skye:It's a great idea!We won't be stressed if we have fun. Chase:Let's go! Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories